Give Into Me
by serena-nate13
Summary: Short oneshot based on the song "Give Into Me". Serenate. It was about time they were ready to admit their love.


I'm so sorry for not writing the epilogue for my other story, but I've got writers block. This is a short oneshot - Serenate of course! It is based on the song "Give Into Me" from the movie COUNTRY STRONG - great movie by the way. Anyway, read & an hopefully enjoy it._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna wear you down<em>

_I'm gonna make you see_

_I'm gonna get to you_

_You're gonna give into me_

**Nate knew that he and a certain blonde were meant to be; it was just a matter of her knowing and accepting it as well. In the meantime he'd go out or sleep with anyone he pleases as can she. He could tell that a little part of her heart would break whenever she saw him with a new girl; but it wasn't enough from stopping her from doing the same thing, never enough for her to run to him and tell him that she loved him. **

**She had run out on him when they were younger and broke his heart. When she came back she completely ignored him – unless you count the time she very clearly told him she didn't come back for him. Things have changed since then. Everyone was now at Colombia – that is except for Humphrey, Dan. And that certain blonde has chosen between him and Dan exceedingly, but he didn't care. Nate always went back for more, even when it wasn't him. But somehow she always ran right back into his arms, whether it were for sex, company, or someone to talk to. In other words, he was her confidant. **

**It was obvious that they were meant to be; their lives would be like summer 365 – 366 (on leap years) days a year. Summer was their time; usually when they got together. This summer was different; he was with Chuck travelling all over the world and she was…well let's say she was relaxing. Now was his time to plan how to get her back and what to do to open her eyes and make her see he was her prince charming. **

_I'm gonna start a fire_

_You're gonna feel the heat_

_I'm gonna burn for you_

_You're gonna melt for me_

**Serena was definitely not like Blair. Blair was the romantic one, and although she wasn't easy to woo all you had to do was something romantic to win her back, to get a spot in her heart. Serena was just so unpredictable that she could like one thing but not like something related to it. This had to be out of the world to prove to Serena they were meant for each other. He had gone back to the UES earlier than planned due to his plan. He wanted to make sure everything went smoothly. He had told Lily and her family he would pick her up from JFK and bring her home around eleven – it was like they were in high school again, with him being the responsible one. **

**She was going to die – this was perfect. He was really excited to show her that he loved her and to show her just how much.**

**Serena was coming back within a week. He had gone over the planned night at least a couple of times in his head, and at least five times physically. It was all ready for when she would arrive to the city, but knowing Serena, keeping things on schedule would be a little harder than he planned. **

_Come on, come on_

_Into my arms_

_Come on, come on_

_Give into me_

_You're gonna take my hand_

_Whisper the sweetest words_

_And if you're ever sad_

_I'll make you laugh_

_I'll chase the hurt_

**When she arrived at JFK she spotted Nate among all of the people there. She ran into his arms and gave him a big warm hug and stayed there for a little while wishing they could stay like that. She grabbed his hand and walked towards his house. She told him about her vacation in L.A, who she saw, and what parties she attended. He listened attentively and nodded occasionally, letting her know she had his full attention.**

"**Where are you going Natie?" she said moving closer to him, patting his right leg.**

"**Just to eat, we just need to stop at the Empire," he told her.**

**They got off and he changed his clothes into something a little more appropriate – something that would match what she was wearing. **

**At dinner she told him how much she missed him. How the summertime wasn't the same because he wasn't there. How she wished he were there to hold the cold windy nights at the beach. It broke his heart, but it wasn't he who decided to go to L.A. and yet he still told her that he missed her too because it was true – the only true. He wasn't the one that was supposed to fall for her all over again; it was her who was supposed to fall for him. He just couldn't help the way her hair fell on her shoulders and the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at him.**

**Dinner was now over, but it wasn't eleven yet, so he took her back to the Empire. There he had Pop-Tarts and cupcakes waiting for them. She was speechless, and in a good way. They sat on the couch and watched cartoons while eating their dessert. She made him laugh as she took a trip down memory lane and as they played truth or dare.**

**So far, everything was going as planned…until he dared her to do something unpredictable.**

_My heart is set on you_

_I don't want no one else_

_And if you don't want me_

_I guess I'll be all by myself_

"**I love you," she whispered sweetly.**

**He was not expecting that – it didn't exactly ruin the plan but it definitely shocked him. She said it so softly he almost missed it, but she had said it. He got up without saying anything and walked off.**

"**Natie?" she spoke up. He had gone into his room and left alone in the living room. When she heard the door slam she could feel her heart break into infinity plus one pieces. It was her fault she thought. She had left a million times without a proper goodbye, without telling him how much she loved him and now that she had, it was too late. She didn't want anyone else, but him. She wanted him to be there whenever and forever, to be standing next to her on her wedding day saying "I do." She was ready to be with him until "death due" them part.**_** She didn't want anyone else.**_

_Come on, come on_

_Into my arms_

_Come on, come on_

_Give into me_

_I'll use my eyes to draw you in_

_Until I'm under your skin_

_I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Give into me_

**She was all ready to leave when she heard him leave his room. She was standing near the front door; she then turned around and saw him…on his knee.**

"**Nate?"**

**He quickly shushed her. And told her how she had ruined the night – that he wanted to show her how much she really needed him, and that she actually did love him; but when she said that he needed to speed things up.**

"**Will you marry me?" it was short and simple and exactly what she wanted to hear.**

"**Why of course!" once again, she jumped on him and kissed him passionately. She definitely missed him. And her running days were over. She was ready to give into him…forever; and so was he.**

_Give into me_

_Give into me_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading; hopefully you enjoyed it. I'm not quite sure it was one of my best pieces of writing, but let me know what you think.<em><br>_


End file.
